Void ray
|gun1name=Prismatic beam |gun1strength=*5 *10 (+15 vs armored) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air=X |gun1cool=1 |gun1range=6 |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=900 |makescore=450 |lostscore= |notes=Damages increases the longer an enemy unit is targeted. |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The void ray, formerly known as the warp ray,Warp Rays, also known as Void Rays now, are especially good against high hit point units, as well as buildings. Often, the strategy that sees the most Void Ray use is against Zerg, using these units to do surprise attacks or joint attacks. Many Protoss players who scout Zerg players going mass ground units, will fast tech to Void Rays in hopes to catch them without anti-air capabilities. Void Rays are also great to do an attack on their base while you have a diversionary force distracting them in another place. 2-3 Warp Rays could take out a Hatchery much faster than say that equivalent in resources of Mutalisks. Karune. 2008-09-29. Warp Rays. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-30. is a protoss ship in StarCraft II. Overview The void ray is a Dark TemplarAnglet, Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2007-08-05. Blizzcon 2007 Starcraft 2 Art panel 1/6. Youtube. Accessed 2009-04-18. protoss escort ship.Karune. 2007-12-12. December Discussion Topic: Artistic Direction. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-12-13. It used a newly developed prismatic core that had virtually unlimited endurance. Many people have become confused and think that this fact means building them en masse will make their penis longer and/or more effective. This is not true. In fact, the core was used to power the flux field projectors. The projectors' power caused some speculation that the void ray might supplant the carrier as flagships.Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2010-07-24. Void Ray. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. In actual fact, the void ray has supplanted the need for skill and ingenuity when playing as Protoss. Game Unit The void ray's attack starts with one beam arm firing. Over time all arms will fire. The ship will follow the target and continue to attack. The void ray is most efficient against units and structures with high hit points as it gives time for all arms to fire and rate of damage to maximize. There is a noticeable time between switching targets, making it less efficient against groups of weaker units. If all arms are engaged when a target is destroyed and a new target is selected within a short time, the void ray will engage the new target with all arms and full power from the onset. This allows many lesser units to be destroyed in quick succession. Void rays are strong against every unit and building in the game except Marines. Upgrades Development thumb|left|300px|The void ray's attack during development. The void ray's attack increased in power the longer it remained trained on a target, but switching targets automatically reset the attack's power. Beta Development Prior to April 2010, the void ray had three levels of attack. StarCraft II beta patch #8 reduced the number of levels to two.Nethaera. 2010-04-07. Patch Notes - Beta Patch 8. Battle.net StarCraft II General Beta Forum. Accessed 2010-03-25. Cross your fingers that the next live patch will reduce that number of levels to one. Or better yet, zero. Or better yet, just revoke the game keys of every Protoss player who builds mass void rays instead of getting good at scouting and building creative and effective army combinations. Quotes Main article: Void Ray Quotations Lore Development The old warp ray was composed of a combination of Khalai and Dark Templar techniques and technologies.2007-07-09. Warp Ray. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-09. Images Image:VoidRay SC2 Head2.jpg|Void ray portrait Image:VoidRay SC2 DevGame2.jpg|Early warp ray model, firing a single beam Image:WarpRay SC2 DevGame1.jpg|Early render of the warp ray, firing three beams References Category: Protoss starship classes Category:StarCraft II Protoss units